What a life
by animerulez
Summary: inside
1. Chapter 1

Read! please

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Kenji, stop that!" Sakura yelled at her four year old son taking the stick him was holding away from him.

"But-" Kenji was interrupted when his older sister came running down the stairs she had long dark red hair and a wide forehead like her mother she looked just like the copy of her dad in a female version. Kenji looked just like his mum except his eyes, they were sea green.

"Guess what??" Sakura's 15teen year old daughter screamed. Sakura just rolled her eyes.

"Someone just asked you out on a date?" Sakura stated more than asked.

"Wow, you know me...and it wasn't just someone it was Ryu!" Azuka placed a hand on her heart and started daydreaming.

"Whose Ryu?" Kenji asked and Azuka shot him a glare.

"It was Ryu Hyuga." Azuka smiled foolishly.

"Neji and Tenten's son?" Sakura sighed.'She finally got want she wanted.' She thought.

"Who else." Azuka dropped herself on the couch.

"Just don't get hurt like last time with that Uchiha kid." Sakura walked to the kitchen with Kenji behind.

"Thanks for ruining my wonderful mood, mum!" Azuka stormed to her room and slammed the door.'She still isn't over Sasuke's brat?' Sakura started cooking some sushi that was Gaara's favourite dish.

"Papa!" Kenji jumped into Gaara's arms when he walked in the kitchen.

"Hey, Kiddo." Gaara kissed Kenji's forehead and carried him. He kissed Sakura's neck making her blush.

"Hey, baby." Sakura stopped what she was doing and gave Gaara a kiss on the lips.

"Eewwww!" Kenji covered his face with his tiny hands. Gaara chuckled breaking the kiss Sakura giggled and kissed Kenji's forehead.

"Where's princess?" Gaara got a cookie and Sakura grabbed it saying not before dinner.

"In her room." She got back to what she was doing.

"Oh, she's home?" Gaara asked kind of confused. Azuka was always out with 'friends' no how matter how much Gaara yelled at her to stay home she always argued.

"She has a date." Kenji said clapping his hands.

"Who?" Gaara looked at Sakura.

"Ryu." Sakura looked back at him.

"What happened to her 'boyfriend' Jin?" Gaara helped Sakura put the plates on the table.

"They broke up." Sakura answered.

"Finally." Gaara muttered he never really like the Uchiha family. He and Sasuke never got along.

"Gaara!" Sakura glared at him she heard what he said.

"What?" Gaara smirked.

"Go and get Azuka now." Sakura grabbed the sushi from his hands. Gaara stared at her and walked up stairs to go get his daughter.

"Azuka?" Gaara knocked on her door.

"yeah!" Azuka was loud.

"It's dinner time." Gaara informed her.

"Oh, hi dad...I will be down there in a minute!" Azuka screamed.

"Okay and don't scream I can hear you perfectly." Gaara walked downstairs and started eating his sushi while Sakura was feeding Kenji because he was holding his soon all wrong.

"...that guy's one hell of a lunatic, shit!" Azuka laughed talking on the phone. Sakura and Gaara glared at her for saying that because Kenji was there and he started saying it.

"Shit!" Kenji yelled smiling.

"No, Kenji that's a very bad word." Sakura turned to look at him. Gaara sighed as he got up and gently grabbed Azuka's arm and lead her to the kitchen.

"How many times have I told you not to use that type of language in front of your brother?" Gaara looked t her.

"I forgot." Azuka said.

"Who were you talking to?" Gaara asked angrily.

"Kasuki." Kasuki was Ino and Chouji's daughter a very bad girl as Gaara always put it.

"What did I tell you about talking to that girl." Gaara tried to control his anger.

"She's my friend!" Azuka defended.

"Making you get detention isn't begin a very good friend, now is it?" Gaara clenched his fists.

"Since when is this topic about detention?" Azuka rolled her eyes.

"Since your teacher Iruka called." Gaara growled.

"I never want to see you with her! I want you to stop hanging out with her, understand?" Gaara glared.

"No! You can't tell me what to do!" Azuka raised her voice. Typical teenagers.

"I am your father and what I say goes my way!" Gaara tried to clam down.

"I don't care! You can tell me what time to come home and how I should dress but you can't tell me who I should friends with, father!" Azuka yelled cause Sakura to come and check what was going on after tucking Kenji.

"Go to you room, now!" Gaara pointed at the stairs.

"You're grounded for the whole month!" Gaara informed.

"But auntie Temari and uncle Kankuro are coming tomorrow." Azuka said.

"That's too bad now go to your room and give me that!" Gaara grabbed the phone from her hands and broke it.

"I hate you!" Azuka gasped after saying that and ran to her room.

"Was I a bit too harsh on her?" Gaara looked at his wife who hugged him trying to make him calm down.

"No...you were just being a good father." Sakura whispered softy.

"She hates me." He stared at the stairs.

"She was just shocked because this was the first time you ever snapped like that." Sakura sighed.

BVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVB

A month passed and Azuka still didn't listen about being friends with Ino's daughter.

"Bye, I'm off." Gaara kissed Sakura and Kenji.

"Bye!" Kenji giggled. Azuka walked downstairs Gaara looked at her and left.

"Gaara, wait." Sakura called but Gaara ignored her and drove off in his car.

"Honey, can I talk to yo-" Before Sakura could finish her question Azuka burst into tears.

"Kenji. Go watch tv." Sakura said Kenji nodded and went to the living room.

"I-I sorry!" Azuka sobbed.

"I know, now don't cry." Sakura hugged her.

"B-but..." Azuka threw up on the floor.

"What wrong?" Sakura lead her to the bathroom. Azuka kept throwing up in the toilet.

"It's nothing." Azuka wiped her mouth.

"You're burning up and you look really pale." Sakura frowned grabbing her daughters arm.

"We are going to see a doctor and don't argue." Sakura got her car keys and lead Azuka to her car after calling Moegi to babysit Kenji.

They reached at the hospital and Azuka was taken to take some tests with Tsunade the head of the hospital. A few minutes passed Azuka come out looking she was shocked and was fighting back tears. Tsunade wanted to talk to Sakura in private.

"So what's wrong with her?" Sakura sat on a chair.

"She fine." Tsunade looked at her with a smile.

"Okay, then I should-" Sakura was interrupted when Tsunade said something that made her freeze.

"What?" She looked at Tsunade in the eyes.

"Your daughter is pregnant." Tsunade said. Sakura felt like she became deaf.

"Thank you, Tsunade-sama." She walked out grabbed Azuka's arm and lead her to the car. They drove in silence.

"Why?" Sakura stopped the car in front of their house.

No response.

"Whose is it?" Still no response. Sakura slapped Azuka out of anger.

"I asked you a question! Whose the father?!" Sakura shouted Azuka hang her head.

"Jin." Azuka whispered Sakura didn't hear anything which made her more angry.

"Answer the question!" She glared at Azuka, her face looked angry but her eyes showed disappointment.

"Jin." Azuka answered Sakura froze Gaara was going to be mad. Jin that was Sasuke's son for heaven's sake.

"Darn it." Sakura put her head on the steering wheel. They entered the house and Sakura told Moegi to take Kenji for a walk in the park.

"Please don't tell father." Azuka begged.

"I can't lie to him." Sakura got the phone and called Gaara. He came as fast as he could.

"Sakura, are you okay??" Gaara asked in a rush.

"Yes, I am." She told him to follow her in the kitchen. The only thing Azuka heard was a broken glass and curses Gaara said. He walked out glared at Azuka.

"Whose is it?" He asked his tone full of rage.

"Jin." Gaara just ran out of the house and slammed the door. Sakura knew where he was going.

"This can't be good." She muttered telling Azuka to wait in the car.

"Open this damn door right now!" Gaara said after knocking quietly. Jin opened the door and was slammed on the wall.

"Wha..." Jin was shocked.

"What's going on here??" Karin asked irritated.

"I think you should really teach this poor excuse for a son to keep his thing to himself!" Gaara said.

"How dare you come in my house and yell at me?" Karin glared.

"How dare your son come in my house and leaves a pregnant teenager." Gaara growled letting go of Jin when Sasuke walked in.

"What the heck is happening?" Sasuke asked annoyed.

"What?" Jin and Kairn asked.

"That's right you made my little girl pregnant." Gaara punched Jin sending him to Karin. Sakura walked in and hugged Gaara.

"Stop." She said rubbing his back and started walking outside.

"Where are you going?" Kairn asked.

"Come at 7 we need to talk." Sakura said as she entered her car and Gaara entered his.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Review!Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Here is chappie two!

Azuka 15 years old

Kasuki 16 years old

Jin 18 years old

Ryu 17 years old

VBVBVBVBVBVBVB

Gaara paced around his and Sakura's room angrily and threw his tie on the floor. Sakura walked in the room sighing and picked up the tie. She slowly went out of the room with some laundry, it looked like Gaara wanted to be alone for a few minutes before the Uchiha's show up.

Sakura was carrying Kenji on her hip when she heard the door bell. She answered it and Moegi carried Kenji and some of his stuff. Sakura waved goodbye to Kenji and Moeji after telling her she can bring Kenji back to next day.

She entered their bedroom and found a broken mirror with blood on it. Gaara was on their bed with his head in his hand and blood was on his knuckles. She knew how Gaara felt, he was blaming himself and he felt like a bad parent.

"I'm I a bad parent?" Gaara suddenly answered not that she didn't expect that question. She walked to him and hugged him tightly.

"No, you aren't a bad parent...what Azuka did was her fault." Sakura said softy stroking his hair.

"It was my fault! If I wasn't a bad father then this would have never happened." Gaara yelled.

"Gaara, listen to me this wasn't your fault! Stop blaming yourself!" Sakura let go of him and cupped his cheek.

"How can you be so clam, Sakura?" Gaara asked.

"I'm a mum and I know how to hide my feeling when it comes to things unexpected." Sakura gave him a long peck.

"I love you." Gaara whispered.

"I love you too." Before they got a chance to kiss...Ding dong.

"Damn." Gaara felt like breaking who was at the door's neck.

They both walked downstairs and met the Uchiha family. Gaara lead them to the main room and told them to feel comfortable while Sakura went to call Azuka who looked miserable. Sakura told her to take a shower after that they went downstairs.

"So what are the both of you going to do?" Sakura finally asked Azuka who was looking down and Jin who had his emotionless face. None of them answered.

"It wasn't my fault." Jin answered both Sakura and Gaara glared at him.

"It was both your faults." Sasuke glared at Jin for disgracing the Uchiha family.

"Your father's right." Karin examined her nails honestly she could careless right now. I mean Jin was eighteen he was a big boy he obviously knew what was right and what was wrong...right?

"Abortion." Jin looked at Azuka who shot her head up when she heard that word. Everyone stared at him in disbelief and in utter shock.

"No!" Azuka shouted making everyone look at her.

"If you say no to that then what are you going to?" Jin frowned.

"I-I will...have the baby and..." Azuka trailed off.

"Stop lying to yourself! You don't want this baby and I don't want it either!" Jin yelled.

"Don't you dare yell at her!" Gaara stood up angrily clenching his fists. Sakura quickly stood up and held Gaara's hand. Seriously if it wasn't for her Jin would have been dead by now.

"Come on lets leave them to discuss this alone." Sakura pulled Gaara in the kitchen with the Uchiha couple behind. Once they left Jin looked at Azuka who was looking at her laps.

"Well, tell them you want to get rid of it." Jin closed the door.

"I said no, Jin." Azuka glared at him.

"I'm still young to be a father don't you understand!" Jin grabbed her arm roughly.

"You should have thought of that before you slept with me! And you're saying you're still young to be a father! Look at me! I only fifteen years old and I'm going to be a mother!" Azuka yelled the adults heard that but didn't interrupt.

"I didn't force you to open your le-" Jin was cut by a hard slapped.

"Shut up!" Azuka shouted pissed.

"You have no right to touch me!" Jin growled annoyed.

"I'm not asking you to take responsibility for anything, Jin." Azuka's tears poured the tears she was holding since she found out about the baby.

"What?" Jin asked confused.

"You h-heard me, I'm keeping the baby and I will raise on my own." Azuka wiped her tears.

"Where will you live?" Jin glared hard at her.

"I'm leaving." Azuka answered.

"Why?" Jin narrowed his eyes.

"Just go home, Jin. I never want anything to do with you or your family." Azuka walked passed him and went to her room upstairs. Jin looked at her and said.

"Fine, if that's what you want then so be it. You will regret it." Jin passed through the kitchen and walked outside. Sasuke and Karin followed him asking what happened, Gaara and Sakura looked at each other and walked to Azuka's room and knocked.

"Just a-a minute!" Azuka sound like she was crying. After sometime Sakura and Gaara waited patiently.

"Yeah, do you need-" Azuka was hugged by Gaara tightly her eyes widened in surprise.

"I'm sorry if we haven't been the best parents in the world." Gaara whispered letting go Azuka gave a weak smile.

"Where are you going?" Sakura noticed bags full of clothes on Azuka's bed and the closet was almost empty.

"I was planing to move away from here I don't want to be a burden." Azuka said.

"You are our daughter you will never be a burden." Sakura frowned.

"But I'm disgracing this family." Azuka looked away.

"We were disappointed but that doesn't mean you are disgracing the family." Sakura hugged her.

"The baby-" Gaara put his finger on his daughter's mouth to shut her up.

"We will take care of you and your baby no questions asked." Gaara kissed Azuka's forehead and they were in a hug of three people.

"Thanks guys." Azuka cried hugging back.

VBVBVBVBVBVBVB

review!please...


End file.
